metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Land
/ November 30, 2012 December 8, 2012 | genre = Party game | modes = 1 to 5 Players | ratings = ESRB: E10+ OFLC: G CERO: A PEGI: 7+ | platforms = Wii U | media = | requirements = | input = Wii U GamePad, Wii Remote and Nunchuck }} is a party game for Wii U that integrates Miis into a Nintendo theme park of games. These games are based on 12 Nintendo franchises, each one providing unique gameplay experiences for either one or up to five players. The multiplayer centric games feature ''Asymmetric Gameplay, where one player uses the Wii U GamePad to play the game in a certain way, while the other players use Wii Remotes for a different type of gameplay within the same game. In this game, Miis dress as the characters from one of the 12 included series in a Nintendo Land theme park to play a related game (referred to as "attractions") using the Wii U GamePad and Wii Remotes. They can also unlock prizes to be displayed in Nintendo Land Plaza, with many of these prizes relating to objects and enemies from the different attractions. Nintendo Land was released with the console's launch in North America on November 18, 2012, in Europe on November 30, 2012, and in Japan on December 8, 2012. It is also a pack-in disc game with the Deluxe/Premium Bundles of the console in North America, Europe, and Australia. Metroid Blast A Metroid-themed game called Battle Mii was shown at E3 2011. The following year, at E3 2012, Nintendo announced that it would be one of the attractions in Nintendo Land, now renamed as Metroid Blast. Promoting itself as a Deep-Space Shootout, the game is one of the 12 Nintendo-themed subgames accessible from the main hub of Nintendo Land. It is a multiplayer competitive and cooperative shooter game for up to 5 players - four of them controlling controlling Miis dressed as Samus using Wii Remote+ & Nunchuk and the remaining player piloting Samus' Gunship with the Wii U GamePad. This attraction is one of the few that also allows solo play, with either the Wii Remote+ & Nunchuk or the GamePad available for the lone player. The Wii Remote players play on the main TV with pointer controls while the GamePad user plays on his/her own screen using a dual analog and gyro configuration to control the ship's altitude, aiming, and movement at once. Soundtrack The score for Nintendo Land, and its many attractions, was composed by Ryo Nagamatsu. Like the different visual themes of the minigames, each attraction has a unique soundtrack style. Metroid Blast's soundtrack is fully orchestrated, with some synths added to Ridley's theme. Many themes add additional instruments when the players are battling enemies. Many of the themes are remixes of classic Metroid themes, like Brinstar (also including an arrangement for the battle against Kraid, heard here) or Magmoor Caverns. The tutorial uses an original theme containing aspects of the Brinstar theme (heard here). The Training Zone, Ice Sector, and Sea Tower stages use original, "triumphant" themes (heard here, here and here, respectively). The iconic title theme is played on the television when selecting the game modes. Coin Game Prizes The pachinko-style machine in the park's Central Tower uses coins collected in the park attractions in exchange for random prizes that are displayed in the central plaza. Among these 200 prizes are several Metroid Blast prizes (similar to the trophies from Super Smash Bros.) and 8 songs for the Jukebox. When activated, the prizes usually perform a certain animation, while a description flashes onscreen and Monita reads their name. *Charge Bomb: Effective in ground combat, bombs detonate after approximately three seconds. They roll if they hit the ground, making them a little tricky to use. Just keep practicing...from a safe distance. *Chozo Statue: The highly advanced Chozo were once a great civilization, but this greatness cost them dearly and resulted in their ultimate demise... *Cyclon: Cyclons can expand outward to form a powerful tornado, but this exposes their weak spot. This means they're not afraid to show their sensitive side. I do like that in a robot. *Geemer: Geemers seem to crawl along harmlessly at first, but they'll spring at you if you get too close! Whatever you do, don't let them surround you. These lovable creatures can climb up walls, too! *Gunship: This is Samus Aran's sleek and stylish mode of galactic travel. The controls take some getting used to, but believe me--once you start soaring through the sky, you'll be hooked! *Ice Charge Shot: This handy weapon freezes enemies on the spot. It also doubles as an excellent ice-cube maker in the summer. Almost as refreshing as a high-performance aluminum heat sink! *Kraid: This hulking monstrosity dwells in the depths of planet Zebes. His skin is impenetrably thick, so try shooting into his mouth. You'll have to climb his towering body to reach his face! *Metroid: This genetically engineered life-form leeches energy from living things. Freeze it to expose its weak spots. *Missile: The Gunship's missiles have a huge blast radius, so they're useful against players who like to hide. Just make sure you don't get caught in the blast yourself! *Morph Ball: Samus's Power Suit can morph into a ball, letting the player squeeze through narrow passages and deploy bombs. You can't place bombs as a Morph Ball in Nintendo Land, but you'll still move like the real thing! *Rapid-Fire Helmet: This is the highly advanced helmet of bounty hunter Samus Aran. Now with rapid-fire beam-shooting ability! (Exclusive to Nintendo Land. Only available while supplies last.) *Ridley: Violent, villainous, and highly intelligent, Ridley is Samus's nemesis, commander of the Space Pirates, and the galaxy's greatest threat. Attack him from the back when he's stunned. *Rocket: This enemy weapon leaves a trail of black smoke in its wake. *Spike Bomb: Enemies scatter these nasty bombs from above. How they carry them is a complete mystery. *Target: Fire beams and bombs at targets. They move nice and smoothly, making them ideal for practice. You might win the entire game if you shoot them all. Sorry, that was completely untrue. *Zebesian: The Zebesians are a race of Space Pirates from the Planet Zebes. Though the skill is unnecessary for everyday life, they can fire beams from their scissor-like appendages. What a plus. Charge Bomb.png|Charge Bomb Chozo Statue prize.png|Chozo Statue Cyclon.png|Cyclon Geemer prize.png|Geemer Ice Charge Shot.png|Ice Charge Shot NL Kraid Prize.jpg|Kraid NL Metroid Prize.jpg|Metroid NL Morph Ball Prize.jpg|Morph Ball Rapid-Fire Helmet.png|Rapid-Fire Helmet File:Nintendoland.jpg|Ridley Rocket prize.png|Rocket Spike Bomb.png|Spike Bomb Target.png|Target Zebesian NL.png|Zebesian Trivia *Metroid Blast was originally designed as a Star Fox attraction, but the helicopter-like controls of the ship were not conducive to the Arwing. *Complementing the power-button theme found on enemies, Samus Aran's Gunship has composite inputs on one side and PC audio connectors on the other. http://www.polygon.com/2012/12/12/3757884/nintendo-land-the-postmortem-interview *Metroid Blast has the most soundtracks available in the music box at the main plaza, with up to 8 slots. *In all of the events in Assault Mission, Ridley will materialize out of thin air, while Kraid will always emerge from the ground. This may be an homage to the characters' introductions in Super Metroid. Gallery File:Nintendo_Land.jpg|The Metroid theme park entrance is on the left, featuring Samus's helmet as a logo. File:Nintendo Land Icons.jpg|The icons representing various attractions in Nintendo Land, Samus' helmet among them. nintendo land metroid blast screen 2.jpg|Fighting Ridley. nintendo land metroid blast screen 1.jpg|Metroid Blast promotional image. WiiU NLand MetroidBlast scrn03 WP.png|Four-player split-screen match (no GamePad player) File:Battle Mii.jpg|Promo image of the orginal Battle Mii concept Wii U experience. File:Battle_Mii_demo_split-screen_(no_Wii_U_GamePad).png|''Battle Mii'' demo split-screen (GamePad player not shown) NL Jukebox.jpg|The jukebox, with three Metroid songs unlocked NL Kraid and Ridley.jpg|Kraid and Ridley NL Gray Zero Suit.jpg|A Mii wearing a gray Zero Suit References es:Nintendo Land ru:Nintendo Land Category:Games Category:Wii U Category:Cameos & Crossovers Category:Nintendo Land